Buttons used for displaying patriotic, political, sports, or other themes typically comprise separate items that are attached to clothing by pins, clips, studs, or the like, and are not used as covers for pre-existing buttons that are sewn on.
Children, for example, generally have favorite sports and/or favorite heroes or characters, but their preference for and display of these favorites is typically limited to use of separate pin-on buttons, or on banners, posters, backpacks, and the like.
Moreover, sewn-on buttons generally impart a certain decorative function or fashion theme to the item of clothing to which they are attached. For example, buttons can have a more formal or less formal appearance, and thus impart a more formal or less formal appearance to the item of clothing to which they are attached. However, they are fixed in appearance once sewn onto the clothing. Thus, for example, a blouse might be fashionably appropriate for use with certain accessories or for wear on certain occasions depending upon the buttons that are sewn onto the blouse. If a different look, e.g. a more formal appearance or less formal appearance or use with different accessories is desired, a different blouse with different buttons typically must be chosen.
Decorative covers for pre-existing sewn-on buttons are known, as exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,975, 3,500,507 and 7,350,274.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,975 discloses a decorative overlay that can be secured to a button to match a button with other accessories. The overlay is secured to the button by the use of adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,507 discloses a decorative overlay that is secured to a button by the use of a spring clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,274 discloses an accessory device that can be removably attached to the button of a hat. The device can include a base unit and a decorative unit that are integrally formed or formed as separate pieces snapped together. In that form wherein the base unit and decorative unit are integrally formed as one piece, the device is frictionally retained on the button. This patent discloses the device as being made of PVC or polyethylene.
Prior art covers for buttons are either too complex or expensive in construction, or are made of materials that are too hard to achieve a secure grip on a button unless the button is covered with a fabric.
It would be desirable to have an interchangeable decorative or thematic cover for removable application to buttons, snaps, studs and the like wherein the cover is simple and inexpensive in construction and is made for secure frictional attachment to conventional buttons, snaps, studs and the like whether the buttons and the like are made of metal, plastic, wood or other material.